rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
Troll 2
Troll 2 is a 1990 horror B movie directed by Claudio Fragasso (under the pseudonym Drake Floyd) and starring Michael Stephenson, George Hardy, Margo Prey, Connie McFarland, Deborah Reed and Jason Wright. Although produced under the title Goblins, United States distributors were skeptical about the film's ability to succeed as a standalone picture and renamed it Troll 2 in an attempt to market it as a sequel to the 1986 Empire Pictures film Troll. The two films, however, have no connection, and no trolls are actually depicted in Troll 2. RiffTrax released their riff in February 2008, featuring guest riffer, Richard Kyanka. Synopsis and Preview Begin The film begins with the main character, a child named Joshua Waits (Michael Stephenson), being contacted by his dead grandfather, Seth (Robert Ormsby). Seth informs Joshua of evil creatures known as goblins roaming the world who force or trick humans into consuming poisoned food which will turn them into the goblin's favorite type of food, vegetables. The goblins would then eat them. Meanwhile Joshua's sister, Holly (Connie McFarland), receives a visit from her boyfriend Elliot (Jason Wright). She accuses him of being a homosexual because he spends large amounts of time with his friends Brent, Arnold and Drew (David McConnell, Darren Ewing and Jason Steadman respectively). Since she and the rest of the family are going to Nilbog for a holiday, he offers to meet her on the way. She agrees but under the condition that he will come alone without his friends. However, Elliot does not turn up at their meeting point and his parents, Michael (George Hardy) and Diane (Margo Prey), go on without him. They meet him further up the route but she angrily dismisses him since he is accompanied by his friends. Joshua has a dream that his family are actually goblins in disguise preparing to consume him but wakes up to find Seth again, this time posing as a hitchhiker. Joshua tells his parents to stop the car and runs up to him. Seth informs Joshua that their holiday destination is in fact the kingdom of the goblins he mentioned earlier, and urges him to convince his parents to turn back. Joshua is unable to, and the family arrive at Nilbog. Meanwhile one of Elliot's friends, Arnold goes out for a walk and meets a woman being pursued by the goblins. Running away, they enter the house of the goblins' druid leader, Creedence Leonore Gielgud (Deborah Reed), who uses the "Stonehenge Magic Stone" to give the goblins power. Creedence dupes the two into drinking a magic potion which causes the woman to disintegrate into a puddle of vegetable matter which is then eaten by the goblins, and Arnold is morphed into a plant. Joshua looks into a car mirror hoping to contact Seth again but only succeeds in noticing from the reflection that Nilbog is Goblin spelled backwards. He concludes that the area must be their kingdom and skateboards off to an abandoned church where the goblins are listening to a sermon espousing the evils of eating meat. However, he is noticed and brought to the basement where they attempt to feed him spiked ice cream. Michael walks in and grows slightly suspicious, taking Joshua out. The family returns to find that the village has prepared a surprise party to "make up for the misunderstanding earlier". Joshua runs upstairs hoping to contact Seth but instead is confronted by Creedence in goblin form. Seth appears and chops her hand off with an axe, causing her to retreat back to her house.the meantime, Creedence deals with Elliot's one remaining friend, Brent, by drowning him in popcorn. Joshua, Elliot, Holly, Michael and Diane hold a séance to communicate with Seth, who tells them that he has ten minutes before he disappears from the mortal world permanently. Just then the goblins gain entry and Joshua is sent to Creedence's house somehow. The rest of the family go upstairs, chased by the goblins. Seth tells Joshua to put his hands on the Magic Stone and focus in order to defeat the goblins and gives him a bag which he must only open if he is in mortal danger. During the epilogue, Diane is killed by consuming spiked food left in the house. Joshua discovers her corpse being eaten by the goblins. End Cast and Crew *Michael Stephenson as Joshua Waits *George Hardy as Michael Waits *Margo Prey as Diana Waits *Connie McFarland as Holly Waits *Robert Ormsby as Seth *Deborah Reed as Creedence Leonore Gielgud *Jason Wright as Elliot Cooper *Darren Ewing as Arnold *Jason Steadman as Drew *David McConnell as Brent *Chris Conroy as Goblin *Jay Thomas as Goblin Quotes Notes See Also *Batman & Robin (Feature) *Jurassic Park *Ocean's Eleven *Spider-Man 3 External Links *Troll 2 on RiffTrax *Troll 2 on Amazon Category:Troll 2 Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2008 Category:Richard Kyanka Category:RiffTrax Entries w/ Guest Riffers